A hearts puppet master
by desichan17
Summary: Sasodei One shot. deidara is the school whore. sasori is the new kid. can sasori make 'one night stand' deidara fall for him? sasodei mature warning


:sasodei YAOI! MATURE WARNING:

A Hearts Puppet Master

A young boy poked his head into a dark room, his onyx eyes scanned around. They settled on a lump under a banket. Smilng, he ran into the room and jumped on the said lump. "wakey wakey!!" the 'lump' shot from bed, blonde hair emeged from the blanket. "sasuke….GET OUT!!" the boy giggled and ran from the room as a pillow was throwen at him. yawning, the pillow thrower stood and wandered to the mirror, lazly throwing on the light. He blinked and looked into the mirror at his refecltion, and smiled.

He had long blonde hair that was messy from bedhead fell to his waist. Bangs covered the left side of his face. His visable baby blue eye blinked in the bright light. He had a slender face sunkissed and soft features. His face gave off a somewhat girlish feature, but his body was fit and toned, he was only in boxers, so his muscles cleary showed. Yaning, he truged out of the room and down the hall.

"well well look who fuck got up!" the blonde looked up. A young boy sat at a table in the kitchen. His silver hair slicked back, his violet eyes staring at the blonde. He smirked and lend back in his chair. He wore ripped jeans and no shirt, showing off his toned chest as well. "good. I thought you would miss breakfast" another boy entered. He had raven black hair that was pulled back into a loose pony. His side bangs framed his pale face. Onxy eyes blinked at the blonde. "here deidara" he handed the boy a plate. Eggs and toast. "thanks Itachi!" he smiled and picked up a fork, quickly eating the food. Hidan sighed and didn't notice someone else enter the room. Suddenly someone pushed on his chair, snedin him alling backwords. He landed on the floor and looked up at a younger boy. "sasuke!" the boy giggled and ran to Itachi. He resembled him very much. Same eyes and raven black ahir, but his was short and stuck up in the back. Deidara chcuckled as he finshed up. "stop yelling hidan its too early." He wased off his plate and ran to get ready for school. Itachi sighed and lend agasnt the wall. He was already in his uniform. A white shirt and black pants. All four boys swore to never were the tie. Hidan sighed and threw on his shirt, unbuttoned so his chest still showed. "can you ever cover yourself?" Itachi asked. "no" the boy snorted as deidara ran up to them. "ok lets go!" Itachi raised and eyebrow. Deidara had cut the sleeve off of his shirt and cut holes near the knees in his pants. His hair was half up in a high pony, the rest falling over his eye and back. "I give up on you two" he sighed. He grabbed sasuke (who wore the uniform normaly) and led them to the car parked out side the house. Fuck" hidan groined as they climbed into the black sports car. "shut up" Itachi growled as he pulled out of the drive way. deidara was in the back with sasuke. He smiled and looked out the window at the house. It was a normal house with brown paneling. He hidan, Itachi and Itachi little brother sasuke. They all lived in this house. Well hidan didn't, but he slept over all the time cause he hates his family.and he has a room so ya he lives with them too.

He's lived with Itachi since jr. high. His father abonded him when he was 5 and had been sleeping in the public libray. The uchiha parents had passed in a car crash, so they're children were alone and filthy rich. So they bought a house and Itachi made deidara move in. really. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Soon, hidan kept getting kicked out and would stay over….and that's the history of their crazy house.

"deidara!" the said blonde looked up. Hidan was out of the car and lending in. "coming? Were at the fucking house of hell" he laughed and climbed out. Hidan always made him laugh.

They said goodbie to sasuke and went to their lockers. Younger years had different locker rows. Itachi opened up the metal door. Deidear smiled and opened his locker. His was one over from Itachi and hidan didn't know where his was, so he used the blondes. "here" deidara handed him a textbook. Hidan smiled and threw it in his backpack. "uh oh dei…" the blonde turned and sighed. "Itachi" the uchiha in said turned and also sighed. "great…fangirls…" a group of girls walked up to the three boys. Deidara couldn't help smiling. Yep. School had defiantly started. Hidan sighed and lowered his voice. "so what the hell are you gonna do today??" he asked. The blonde contuied to smile. "well, I haven't had any fun for a few days…lets see who we have today" the group was about seven girls who were all trying to get the boys attention. Itachi rolled his eyes. "see you in history" he grumbled and walked off to class, three girls following him. hidan smirked and looked at deidara who was eyeing one of the girls. He took a step forward, and smiled at one of them. He closed his eyes and shook his head. igood choice/i it was true. She was attractive, her brown hair fell over her shoulders, brown eyes stared up at the blonde amazed. "whats are you doing after school?" she blushed and struggled to talk. "n-nothing" "god hows about we go after school?" she blushed more and nodded her head. "meet you at the gate bie!" he waved and pulled hidan with him. the silver haired man smiled and winked at one of the rejected girls who giggled and waved. "that was easy" the blonde smiled. "ya….but arnt they always?" they laughed and seprated ways.

"you two are real bastred you know that??" hidan and deidara stumbled into the house around one am.

Itachi awoke the next moring before anyone as usual. He poked his heads into his friends rooms. He raised an eyebrow when he saw two people in deidara's room. "dear lord" he closed the door and went to make breakfast. Thank god it was saterday.

"wake up!!" sasuke ran into hidan room. "hidan! Wake up! Nii-san and me are going out!" the boy giggled and ran out of the room. The jashin yawned and reluntly got up. He entered the kitchen to see deidara lending over the conter, his elbow bent, his head in his hand as he drank some coffee. Hidan smirked and crept up on the blonde. He grabbed the news paper and gave the blonde a swat on the butt. "HEY!" he spun around and glared at the boy. "not funny! I spilled my coffee!" he pouted, pointing to his bare chest that was covered in coffee. "tank god it was cold" he sighed as he grabbed a dsihtowl. Hidan smirked and watched the blonde. "moring to you too" he stole some toust from the blonde's plate and went back to his room to change. "HEY!"

hidan returned a few mintues later and threw the blonde a mess shirt and jeans. Hidan had on a baggy white shirt and old black jeans. "did you bring someone home?" the blonde smriekd at the comment. "ya…they had a boyfriend..so they split early this morning." The silver haired boy chuckled and shook his head. "well that sucks….wanna go to the mall?" the blonde shrugged his shoulder followed his friend to his car.

"deidara hurry the fuck up!!" the blonde ran to keep up with hidan. "wait up!! Huh?" he felt his pockets and relzed he had dropped his wallet. "hidan! I dropped my wallet!" "oh fuck!" the sliver-haired boy ran back to him. "where?" "id ont know! Im gonna go check the store we left!" he sighedn and put his hands on his hips. "fine, ten meet me at the food court.

Deidara walked back into the clothing store, scanning for the wallet. "aha!" he went on his knees and looed under a cart of clothes. Sure enough, there layed the black wallet. He reached for it, but gasped when a hand landed on his. He looked up and could help gasping again. Ruby eyes stared back. A young boy, around his age. He had messy crimson hair that just fell in his eyes. he had a small pale face with handsome features. "oh! sorry" the boy picked the wallet up and stood. "I saw someone drop this…I guess it was you" deidara nodded, also standing and took the wallet "thank you" the boy blinked. "hey..you go to my school" deidara coulnt help smiling. "really? You must be new around here" the boy nodded. "yes…my names sasori." "deidara" he blinked again. "I heard of you…the school seducer" "that's what they call….thanks for the help" he smirked and kissed sasori on the cheek before running off, leaving the boy confused and bright red.

Deidara ran into hidan who was standing out side. "I saw that" he teased. "what?" deidara asked as they went to the food court. "you kiss the new kid. You got the hots for him or something?" "no….but he was pretty damn cute when he blushed…so I kissed him so I could see him blush again" hidan rolled his eyes as they ordered some pizzia. "your creul you know that?" he smiled and took a bite. "so? I can have anyone I want. If I wanted him, id already have him" hidan chuckled into his soda. "is that so? Prove it" the blonde was happy to oblige. He stood and walked over to different table. A young girl sat reading a book, she gave off a look that said 'fuck off'.

Deidara walked up behind her. "leave" the said flatly. He smiled and slid into a seat. "your good". He pouted when she ignored him. he stole the book and smiled at her. "why are you reading at a mall? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" the girl rolled her eyes. "one I like to read. Two I ditched my friends. I don't feel like getting kicked out of the mall." She reached for the book, but he held it away from her. "ah ah, not so fast." She sne t a glare at him. "look I go to your school I know your game now give it!" he smirked and took the seat next to her. "so you know my nickname? Im touched" she let out an annoyed sigh. "ya know…I don't just talk to anyone" he lend close, gently swirling some of her black side bangs with his finger. "only the cute ones" she glared at him, but he could see a blush. "aww your cute when you blush" he scooted closer, their nose's inch's apart. "ill make you a deal…ill give you your book…if you give me a kiss?" she looked away from him. "shove it" she stood and grabbed her shoulder bag. He's jaw dropped slightly as she walked off. Hidan walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "should have bet money bro." the boy threw him a dirty look. "I never said the first try." Hidan raised an eyebrow. "dud she fucking rejected you" he smiled and watched her leave. "yes…but I have a reputation to uphold…besides…im persistent." He stood and ran after the girl, leaving hidan very confused.

"hey!" the girl turned an groined when she saw the blonde. She put her hands on her hips and glared. "what do you want?" deidara smiled and held out the book. "you forgot this!" the girl rolle her eyes and turned around. She weakly waved her hand. "keep it. I stole it anyways." "oh ho! So you're the bad girl type?" he asked. "no the poor type" she huffed as she walked away. He ran in front of her. "holy crap, what will it take to get you away?!" he tilted his head and smiled. "I don't like rejection…so I never let it happen" she blinked. "I wont leave you alone till you stop…till you kiss me" "your kidding me" he shook his head. "you know you want to" he took a step forward, backing her into a wall. "come on, im so hot I make strait guys wish they were gay" she sighed and looked away. "point??" he raised an eyebrow. She looked back at him. "the new guy is pretty damn hot, and you don't see him forcing girls to go out with him" he stepped closer and gently played with a strand of her dark hair. "I never said go out…but if that's what you would like…" he lend closer, she just looked away. "please everyone knows you only do onenight stands" he smirked and gently tilted her head to face him. "no…the lucky ones ill come back for" she was gonna speak, but he cut her off with a kiss. He held her wrist, keeping her from moving away. He slowly pulled away. She blushed and looked away. "bastered" he gave her a toothy grin. "you liked it" she pushed him away, but he pulled her back into a another, longer kiss. Finally, he let her go. She blushed and half heartedly glared at him. "see you at school" he winked then walked away. She turned her head and walked off as well.

Sasori was walking back to his house, thoughts flooded his mind…mostly deidara. i why…did he kiss me?we just met…maybe that's how he says's hello…then aging he is the school seducer…I can see why…/i his mind drifted back the blonde.

The way his long blonde hair gently brushed back, his bright blue eye, that cute little smile…his tan face…the boy stopped himself. i holy crap. A less then a 5 mintue conversation with a little peck and I cant stop thinking about him. damn he's good! I fel bad for those he actually trys to seduce! /i

"deidara" Itachi was waiting for the pai when they returned home. "yes Itachi?" the raven haired teen looked quite displeased. "where were you two?" hidan smiled and put a playful arm around itachi's neck. "at the mall don't worry, we didn't bring anyone home!" Itachi sighed and put a hand on his forehead. "please don't. do you forget sasuke lives with us? I don't want him to….take after you guys…" deidara smirked at the commet. "why not? We're good kids that…like to have fun" Itachi rolled his eyes and walked inside.

next day

"I hate Sundays" hidan sighed and lend back aganst the chair. "wanna go out?" Itachi looked up at deidara's question. "well, sasuke's sleeping over his friends house. We can go to a club" the three smiled and got up to go get ready.

They entered the club, lights flashed, music blasted. Itachi nodded and left the pair. He was going to the bar. Hidan and deidara went to the dance floor, looking fro any good dancers.

After an hour or so, deidara went over the bar. He didn't see Itachi so he just sat anywhere. Before he could order a drink, the bartender brought him one. "from the nice gentleman over there" he pointed to a table. Deidara smiled and took a seat at the table.

"hey there" deidara knew this guy. He was from his school. A senior maybe? The older boy smiled at the blonde. "hehe I know you" deidara smirked at the comment. "seem's ive got myself a little repution no?"

Itachi walked over to hidan. "hey its late! We shoulder get going!" he shouted over the music. he looked around. "where's deidara?" hidan spotted him at a table. "dude! Someone bought him a drink" Itachi sighed and led hidan off the club. Deidara wouldn't be back till late.

"where the fuck is he?!" Itachi sighed as they got ready for school. The blond didn't come home. "he'll met us at school." The raven haired boy assured his friend as they got into his car.

Sasori let out a sigh as walked out of his new house. He was staying with his cousins. Gaara, temari and konkoru. Not the best choice of roommates, but they got along…sometimes. Gaara followed sasori to his car. "go their at it again" they turned to see the siblings fighting. The two redheads rolled their eyes and got into the car.

"hey gaara…I have question…" the younger boy turned to him. "yes?" "you've been at this school for a while…whats the deal with this kid the call the 'seducer'?" gaarasighed and turned back to the window. "his name is deidara iwa. He is in your grade. He has a repution of only going as far as a onenight stand with people, but its said the lucky ones he goes back for. They say he can get anyone, guy or girl he wants." Sasori stole a look at the boy. "he's bi? Doesn't that bother people?" "nope in fact people say it just means nither sex can resist him." "I dont belive that" gaara turned to his cousin. "he got temari" "holy hell he's good" his blond cousin has never fallen for a guy before and never plans to till she's a grown woman. For a highschool kid to take, damn! "wow" gaara eyed the older redhead. "why did you want to know?" sasori blushed and told him about the mall incedent. "so he kissed you big deal." "he's a guy!" gaara sighed and layed his head on the back of the seat. "so…did you want more?" "what?!" gaara closed his eyes as if trying to think. "you better hope he doesn't want you…if he does your gonna lose your virginity" "I am not!" this made the boys eye open. "what?" he blushed and looked at the road. "shut up. It was party" "so….did you want more?" he glared at the younger boy, then sighed. "maybe….." "ha! Your gay I knew it" "fuck you brat"

"hey guys!" hidan and Itachi got out of the sports car and were greeted by their blond roommate. "deidara! Where the fuck were you?!" hidan swore. Itachi sighed and led the boys to a weeping willow that was next to the school. This was there favorite place to relax when they cut class. "not going to class today?" deidara asked. Hidan smirked and climbed into the tree, his roommates following him. "deidara did you?" the blonde smiled and nodded. Hidan laughed while Itachi rolled his eyes. "what about your girlfriend?" the blonde sighed, laying his back on a tree branch. "YOU made me go out with her ugh. I don't even like her." Hidan gave him a curios look. "bad lay?" "no we only did it once. she'es afraid ill leave if we do it more." Hidan looked at the boy. "so your cheating??" "yep" "WHAT?!" the boy turned his head and saw a pissed girl looking up at him. "oh fuck" he jumped down and faced the girl. "h-hey sakura" the girl tapped her foot, her hands on her hips. "you cheated while I was away?!" "ya" the girls eyes went wide, then narrowed. "you…your…your such a..JERK!" the blond rolled his eyes at the girl. "look I only went out with you cause Itachi made me. tough love babe." He climbed back into the tree. "leave now" the girl bit her lip, then ran away, most likely crying.

"you are a jerk deidara" Itachi stated. "and?" the raven-haired boy glared at him. "I made you go out with her cause I don't like your lifestyle got it?"the boy blinked, then closed his eyes. "fine. I wont go out for the rest of the week ok?" the last thing he wanted was Itachi made at him. the uchiha nodded and also closed his eyes. "fuck…dudes since wre not going can we just go home?" they exchanged nodded and hopped down to the car.

Sasori closed his locker in time to see a girl run down the empty hall next to him. cuiris, he followed the way she went. Behind a closed door, he could hear crying. "hello?" he stepped into the room. An old classroom. A girl was sitting aganst the wall, her knees drawen to her chest. "are you ok?" the girl looked up, her face stained with tears. "n-no!" he kneeled and out a hand on her shoulder. "what happned?" "my boyfriend cheated on me and turns out his friend made him go out with me!" the boy sighed and helped her up. "come on. Crying in a classroom wont fix anything. Where's your friends at?" she sniffed and muttered lunch. "but i-I cant g-go like this!" he smiled and grabbed her hand. "come on, ill take you."

As he said he took her to the lunch room. On the way, when ever someone gave her a funny look, he gave them a glare that sent them running. "t-thank y-you" a blonde girl ran up. "sakura! Are you ok!" the blonde took her away. Sasori sighed and turned, almost knocking into gaara. "come" the boy grabbed his hand leading him out of the lunchroom and towards the parkinglot. 'you've got a lot to learn" he motioned for sasori to start the car. "where to?" "im hungry lets get some lunch and ditch. Then we need to talk"

"alright im outta here" they had just walked in the door. "huh?" "fuck we have the day off!"' hidan waved and took the uchiha's keys. "ill be careful I swear" he chuckled and ran out. Deidara huffed and flopped onto the couch. "whats wrong with you?" deidara sent a glare at him, but then just sighed. "I promised I wont go out fro a week, and knowing iher/i, she's gonna spread rumors and im gonna be dateless for much longer then a week!" "deidara" the uchiha sat on the couch next to the boy. "I highly disapprove of this lifestyle of yours" deidara looked at the boy. "why?" Itachi closed his eyes. sighing seems to be a habit with hidan and deidara as roommates. "because. You let people take advantage of your body. Doesn't it bother you?" the blonde shook his head. "no in fact I like it." Deidara hadn't notice Itachi moving closer. "well…it…bothers me" deidara blushed when he relized how close the uchiha was. "i..hate when I see at the club, dancing with some perv. i…care..about. you…they don't deserve you" he out a hand on the boys shoulder and kissed him. deidara sqweeked, but didn't pull away. Itachi did. "i….care about you deidara" he kissed the boy acain, their combined weight caushing them to fall backwords on the couch, Itachi on top. "…..I love you…."deidara wiggled under the uchiha. "i-itachi?" the boy suddenly sat up, his eyes wide. "…i…i…" he quickly stood and ran out of the house. Deidara sat on the couch, completely confused.

"what did you want to talk about?" gaara and sasori were in a pizzia shop not far from the school. "that girl. do you know who that is?" sasori shook his head. "that was sakura. She's going out with deidara." With shocked the redhead. "but I thought….oh! I understand. Deidaras friend made him go out with her. But..he cheated so she was crying." Gaara took a bite of his pizzia, deep in thought. "well she's a bitch" this shocked the redhead even more. He had never heard gaara curse. "she's use's people. Watch out. You helped her, so now she thinks your nice. She's gonna try to use you to get back at deidara I just know it." "how?" he sighed and looked at his cousin. "word is…he's taking an interest in you" the boy blushed at the words. "w-what?" gaara ignored the blush and looked at his cousin with a siros face. "sasori she's a bitch who use's people. He's a seducer who pretty much screw the student body. Be careful" sasori gave his cousin a small smile. "gaara, im not stupid…and not nice."

Hidan returned to find deidara laying on the couch, still in shock. "yo dei. Your never gonna guess what I heard." The blonde looked up as his friend fell next to him. "so..the new kid…sari and whatever the fuck his name is" "sasori" hidan rolled his eyes and contuied. "I heard he found sakura crying and cheered her up. He even walked her back to her friends, glaring at anyone who gave her weird looks." Deidara raised an eyebrow. "so…you think he's into the pink bitch?" "maybe. Fuck that would suck." Deidara turned to hidan. "why?" "fuck deidara, the guy hot! I know you think so!" the blonde smiled and closed his eyes. "maybe." He stood and walked to the door. "where did you hear this??" "from one of the bitch's friends. They were at the mall, apperntly his cousin was keeping they girls from hanging out with him." the blonde smiled and left.

"why am I here?" sasori looked around the mall. He hated mall's. "cause, I thought they wouldn't bother us here. I was wrong clrealy" he dragged his older cousin through the crowd, in hopes of losing the annoying girls. Gaara stopped and pulled sasori into a coffee shop. "want something?" he asked as they got on line. The boy shrugged his shoulders and scanned the menu. "im good" gaara sighed and ordered a coffee. They took a table near the window. "im….pretty bored. Can we head home?" gaara looked at his older cousin. "if you want….." he broke off and stared at something. Sasori followed his gaze. A certain school 'seducer' had walked in. "oh great" gaara grabbed his cousin's hand. "come on." Sasori gasped at the boys strength. "w-wait!!" deidara turned at the voice. "hey! Wait!" he hurried after the boys.

They were about to turn a coner, when sasori felt someone grab his shirt. He was pulled backwords into a small room.

Gaara turned around and saw sasori gone. "that's not good."

Sasori blinked and saw he was in a supplies closet. Deidara was smiling at him. in a quick move, he pinned the redhead to the wall. "are you into her?" sasori looked into the baby blue eyes. "s-sakura? Oh you heard about lunch..look I didn't mean anything! I felt bad for the girl. she not even my type!...n-no im not 'into' her." the blonde smirked and brought his face a mere inches away from the others. "good" he put his lips to the boys ear. "I was afraid id have to steal you form her" sasori shivered at the hot breath on his neck. "w-what?" deidara pulled away and looked the boy in the eyes. "as everyone knows….i always get what I want….well..what I want is…you…" he held the boys shoulder and kissed him. his ruby eyes went wide. After a moment, he slowly melted into the kiss, just as the blonde pulled away. "your cousin will be looking for you" he opened the door and walked out. Sasori stood there for a moment, then walked out to find his younger cousin.

Deidara strolled into his house, a smile on his face. hidan smirked and put his hands behind his head. "sooo??" "I found him, got him in a closet and told him." he fell onto the couch. "I kissed him…im sure he'll come back for more" hidan raised an eyebrow. "an if not? He seems different." The blonde smiled. "then ill find him…im hoping he is different….i like this one" he smiled and headed in to his room. "whore" hidan fell off the couch when a shoe hit his head.

"what happened?!" gaara was sitting in the kitchen chair. Sasori was lending aganst the wall, oddly quite. "nothing. I just got separated." He got off the wall and headed to his room. i damn that blonde!...am I falling for him? god…I am!...but what if I hide it? Make him come after me?/i a smirked marred the pale face. i if he wants me….he'll have to come get me. im not gonna be another toy for him /i

the moon rose, Itachi returned. He had picked sasuke up and sent him to a friends house. Hidan was passed out of the couch. Lipstick on his neck proved that he had gone out. Mostly likey to tease deidara who was technically under house arrest for the week. He walked into the said blondes room. He was laying on his bed. His hand was hanging off the side of the bed, a book on the floor. His hair was spread over the pillow and fell of the bed. The moonlight made him look like an angel. He quietly walked over, and sat on the bed. He ran a gentle finger down the boys cheek. he was so beautiful, Itachi really did love him. seeing him go out each night…it hurt. He stroked the boys hair. i if only I had told you sooner….if only….then you wouldn't be like this…..but now I can never have you. you're a free spirit I cant tame /i he lend down and gently kissed the boys lips. "uh?" blue eyes opened and saw onyx ones. "i-itachi?!" the boy blinked, then wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him onto a hug. "….dei….i never ment to hurt you" the blonde blinked, and thought for a moment. "Itachi…you didn't….you just surprised me….." itachi let the boy go, but kept a hand on his shoulder. "deidara….i know its selfish for me to wish you were mine…but…would it be wrong if I asked for only one night for you to be mine?" deidara bit the inside of his lip as looked up into his onyx eyes. "no..it would wrong for me to deny it…." The uchiha brought the boy closer to him, gently brushing their lips toghter. "for only one night….i can show you my love" he closed his eyes and closed the space between them. Deidara didn't fight back this time. Soon, he put his arms around the others neck, kissing back. They fell backwords on the bed, Itachi ran his hands through deidara's long hair. They broke the kiss, only to discard their shirts. Itachi shivered as deidara ran a hand down his chest. Itachi also lowered his hands, pulling of the blonds shorts, as well as his own. He kissed the boy once more before reposition himself. The blonde gave him a slight nod. He held the boys hip, and slowly entered the boy. deidara gripped the blankets, but made no noise.

After he was in, Itachi slowly thrust in, gently kissing the boy. he wasn't like those people who just wanted sex. He wanted to show his love for the boy, which was by being gentle. "i-tachi…" he moined. He kissed back, his eyes closed with pleaser.

Soon, he pulled out, laying next to the boy. he wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close. "I love you" he whispered. The blonde opened his mouth, but Itachi cut him off with a kiss. "don't say it. I know you don't. but…I know you do a little bit." Deidara smiled softly and drifted asleep. Itachi kissed the boys forehead, before he let sleep take him as well.

Itachi woke early, and quitly left the boy. last thing he need was hidan spreadingi that /i around.

Deidara woke up, and memorys of the night before filled his head. He groined and out a hand on his face. why did he feel like such an ass?

Cause he just slept with his best friend, yet he's heart was chasing someone else. He rolled off his bed and got dressed.

"damn it! Hurry up!" the males of the household ran out the door before temari kicked them out the door. "took ya long enough! Shit!" she rolled her eyes and got in the car. Sasori couldn't help smiling. "I take it your not a morning person?" "do you wanna die?"

it was a quite ride to school.

"dei-chan! Your sooo quite!!" hidan jumped on the blondes back. Itachi hadn't said a word about the night before. He acted like it didn't happen, yet he did seem happier…. "oh fuck! Pink bitch alert!!" he turned and saw sakur awalking up to him. he sighed and got ready for what ever was to come. She looked the boy in the eyes. "your such a bastered you know that! But I don't care anymore! I have a new man!" "oh who?" he put his back to the locker and smiled. "sasori! HE's a gentleman, unlike SOMEONE!" the blonde continued to smirk. "wrong. I talked to him. he's not into you. your not even his type!" she scrowled and stormed off, only to return with a certain redhead. "is that true?!" the boy looked from the girl to deidara. This was VERY akward. "sakura….i..um….yes" she gasped, then stormed off AGAIN. They watched, hidan broke out laughing. Sasori shook his head and slipped away before deidara got a chance to corner him again. Deidara watched the boy run off and smirked. Itachi saw this, and the blonde felt a stab of guilt. He looked at the floor and grabbed the rest of his books from his locker, before walking off. "dei?" he ignored his silver haired friend. "deidara! Wait!!" he turned and saw Itachi waving for him to come back. When he returned, hidan was shooed away. "deidara…I know you like that boy. it ok. I told you that. I said it was only for one night. Your free to do what ever, who ever you want." "great, make me feel that whore" he grumbled, half glaring at the uchiha. He laughed softly and looked around. The hall way empty for class. He gave the blonde a quick kiss and soft look. "go. Get back to your life" he smiled and waved, heading to his next class.

Deidara was changing for gym, when he felt someone grab him around the waist and pull him to one of the shower stalls. He turned around gave a slight smile and sighed. "ah its you pein" the boy smiled back, it was the guy who brought him a drink that night. pein pressed the blonde agaist the tile wall, brushing their lips. "your really good you know that?" deidara smirked and looked at the older boy. "ya, im pretty sure seeing all the dates I get." pein chuckled softly as he looked at the younger boys body. "god damn its hard to resist you" he pressed his lips to the blondes, his hands gently rubbed the boys chest. He hadn't got a chance to put on a shirt before he was 'captured'. Deidara pulled away and gave him a teasing smile. "behave yourself. We're in school" pein let go of the boy and stuck his head out the curtain. "yes, but the gym class left to go run. Noone will be in here for quite a while." Deidara thought for a moment then smiled. "well, you were good enough to be with a second time…but I warn you I never go past that" pein smirked and kissed the boy again. "fine by me." he started to kiss the boys neck, earning a moin.

"deidara iwa!!" oh shit. Looks like the teacher hasn't left. Deidara stuck his head out the curtain. "h-hey coach!!...i-im just getting dressed!" pein ran a hand down the boys back, making him studder. The coach raised an eyebrow. "oh really? What the hell is taking so long??" the teacher walked forward, and deidara's eye went wide. "I was taking a shower first! Don't come any closer or else I think you're a pedo!"

the teacher opened his mouth, then closed it. "fine fine, but hurry up." Deidara turned back into the stall. "welp that sucks." Pein gave him one lost hot kiss before sneaking out the locker rooms backdoor.

Hidan was cracking up while deidara told him about gym. They were sitting in their favorite tree, Itachi was tutoring some kid. "wait…so sari didn't come looking for you?" "its sasori!" "ha! You do like him!" the blonde realized Hidan had done that on purpose. "you bitch" "your one to talk" deidara huffed and crossed his arms. "aww lil' deidei is pouting! How cute!!" hidan pulled him to a tight hug, pinching his cheeks. "off me you gay bastered!" he pushed the silver haired boy away and glare. "no more then you are a whore" "I am NOT a whore! I just cant find the right girl" "guy" "guy…hey wait!" hidan jumped down as deidara chased him. "gotta be faster blonde!" "don't call me that!!"

Sasori was walking out of the school, when something hit him, knocking him to the ground. He looked up and saw hidan. The said boy was looked down at him, then smiled. "yo blondie!" he smirked and took off. Deidara appered, sending the silver haired boy a long string of curses. He stopped when he saw sasori. "oh! its you!" he held out his hand to help the boy up. Even after he was standing, deidara didn't let go of the boys hand, he instead pulled him closer, so his lips were next to the boys ear. "well, now I don't have to go looking for you later. How come you haven't come looking for me?" sasori smirked slightly. "cause, im not another toy. If you want me, come and get me on your own" he pulled from the boys grasp and headed to his car. Gaara could get a ride…he was about to pull out, when there was a knock on the passenger window. he rolled it all the way down and as deidara smiling at him. he rasied an eyebrow and boys smile grew. "what are you doing?" "this is me getting you on my own" he gripped the roof of the car, and slid in through the window. he smiled and brought his face close to the redheads. "so…what do I have to do? You've got me hooked" sasori smiled and drove out of the parking lot. "good"

"turn here" sasori nodded and turned left. Deidara directed him into an empty driveway. "this is my place un. my roommates are out" he smiled and after the redhead got out, he dragged the boy into the house. They were barely in the door, when deidara pulled the boy into a teeth crashing kiss. Sasori fell took a step back, and they fell onto the couch. "d-deidara?" the blonde smirked as he looked into the ruby eyes. "your the first one to make me come after them." Sasori smirked and put a finger to the bys lips, stopping him from kissed the redhead. "you want to have me, obviously…well….im not gonna be a one night stand, or a second timer. You want me, you better keep coming back." The blonde smiled and sat up, so he straddling sasori's waist. "well, that would be new to me. ive never had more then 2 times with someone…but…" he looked at the boy. he was so damn perfect, and hot. He lowered his face so there lips grazed. "for you….ill keep coming back over and over" sasori smield at this "good" he gripped the back of the blondes head and kissed him roughly. Deidara fell ontop of the boy. deidara ran his touge over the biys lower lip, tugging off his shirt. Sasori gladded let him in, slidding off deidaras shirt. "dei" he moined as they battled for dominance. "n-not here.." the blonde pulled away and nodded. The blonde stood, but pulled sasori back into the kiss. They tried to make it to the room, but deidara pushed him aganst the hallway wall halfway. Sasiru smirked and kissed back, he felt some saliva drip down his chin. His hands slid down the blonde chest, yanking away the belt. It fell to the floor and he felt deidara messing with his pants zipper. Somehow they made it to the blondes room. They fell onto the bed, and deidara yanked away the redheads pants and boxers. He kissed the boys neck, then worked down. "deiDARA!" he gasped as the blonde ran a tongue over his member. the blonde smirked and blew on his head. "ah!" he gripped the blankets as deidara took him in. the blonde skillfully started to hum and suck. "dei!" he thurst his hips up, making the boy deep throat him. his knuckles turned white, sweat slid down his face. "d-deidara!!" the blonde slowly slid his mouth off the boy, making him squirm. He moved up and kissed the boy. his hand slid near the boys member once more. Sasori smirked and flipped them over so he was on top. "oh no dei-chan…im NOT being uke" he smirked and slid off the rest of the blonde clothes. He kissed the boy, massaging their tongues together. While the blonde was distracted, sasori thrust in. "ey!" deidara winched slighty in shock. "bastered!" "oh like your not use to it" he chuckled lightly and kissed the boy once more. He thrust into the boy, while deidara gripped the blanket like he was doing moments before. "s-sasori! F-faster!!" he was happy to oblige. He picked up pace and thrust in harder. Deidara let out a deep moin as the redhead hit his sweetspot. "sasori!!" he screamed and moved so he was gripping the boys shoulders. He gasped and closed his eyes. sasori held the boys thighs, thrusting in to him. "d-dei" he felt a tight cole in his stomache. He moined and bit his lip. He didn't want to cave first. "SASORI!" he was in luck. Deidara screamed and came all over them, sasori right after. He pulled out and they collapsed onto the bed. Deidara layed his head ontop of sasori's chest, his pants warming the boys bare skin. The redhead was also panting, and closed his eyes. he opened one when deidara spoke. "that..was…the best fuck in a long time" sasori smiled and held the blonde close. He kissed the boy. "remember our deal" the blonde looked at him amazed. "after a fuck like that? Hell I wouldn't let you go!" sasori laughed softly and closed his eyes. deidara followed suit. He was exguested.

Hidan and Itachi returned from school. Sasuke walked in and saw the shirts. "hidan cant you clean up at all??" "that's not my shit!" the youger uchiha sighed and scooped up the clothes. "must be deidaras" he walked down the hall to the blondes room. Hidan eyes went wide. "WAIT!!" he saw sasori's belt on the floor. Itachi also saw it and went pale. Sasuke kicked open the door, and Itachi threw his hand over his brothers eyes before he saw the two sleeping boys. "fuck!!" he growled. He led sasuke away and closed the door. Hidan burst out laughing, waking the boys.

"guess they came home" sasori blushed, realizing he fell asleep. "hey…deidara?" "hum?" "isn't tomorrow valentines day??" the blonde groined and nuzzled his face into the redheads neck. "I never go to school on valentines day…for obvious reasons." Sasori smirked and closed his eyes. "don't make go alone. Sakura wont leave me alone" deidara heard this and sighed, then smiled slightly. "fine…ill go" he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the boy. sasori raised an eyebrow at the change of tone, but said nothing. He was too tired.

"yo blonde bitch WAKE UP!" deidara shot awake as cold water was poured on his bare skin. Sasori also sat up and glared at hidan. The silver haired boy smirked. "have fun?" sasori blushed and hidan let laughing. The boys got dressed, then went into the kitchen. Sasuke giggled and ran into his room. Deidara rasied and eyebrow and grabbed hidans plate of toast. "welp, we're off!" he grabbed hidans keys. "you bitch!" they were out the door before hidan could stop them.

They arrived at school, and everyone was shocked. The seducer came to school. On valentines day. Sasori got out of the car and the stares grew. Deidara could sense the boys uneasiness. "next time don't miss the bus, I wont always be passing by you know!" he gave him a playful pat on the head and walked into the school.

"you fucker!" deidara turned and hidan hit him upside the head. "OW!!" "don't steal my fucking car! Oh shit" he followed the boys gaze and saw a group of girls coming. "great…this is why I DON'T come to school on the 14th". He closed his locker and pretended not to see them.

He stopped and his eyes went wide. He saw sakura….walking towards sasori. Hidan walked up to the boy. "fuck dude! Go get him before her!"

"umm sasori-kun?" the redhead closed his locker and looked at the girl. "im sorry for getting mad the other day…um…" she blushed and sasori knew what was coming. He gasped when he felt weight on his back. He turned his head and saw deidara was behind him, lending over his shoulder. "sorry sakura, but he cant be your valentine" the girl gasped and looked at the blonde boy. "why not?" "cause…" he smirked and turned his head to look into sasori's eyes. "he's my valentine…if he'll have me…" sasori gazed into the blue eye and almost melted. "s-sure" deidara smirked and got off the boys back. Infront of the shocked sakura, her ex pulled the boy into a deep kiss. They wound up aganst the wall, sakura was pale white and everyone stopped in the hall. They pulled away and deidara winked at the redhead before running off.

The news spread fast

The seducer….has been taken.

Everyone was in a state of shock. Its been 2 months since valentines day, and sasori and deidara were still together. They were currently sitting uder the famous tree, hidan was laying on the branch above them, and Itachi was on the branch off to their side reading a book. "fuck! I never knew it would happen! You've actually won over the blonde heart! Why to go sasori!" the redhead laughed and looked at deidara. "ya well, its anit easy" he nuzzled his face into the blondes neck and kissed the soft skin. "I have to keep him from wandering." Itachi looked up from his book. "oh really? Hows that?" "by reminding him im the best fuck he'll ever get." "and he spoils me with affection" the blonde giggled and kissed the boy. hidan sighed and rolled on his back so his head was upside down off the bronch. "sounds like a pain to me" sasori smirked at the comment. "acutlly, it's a pain in the ass for deidara" "sasori!" the blonde blushed and gently shoved the boy who broke out laughing. Hidan laughed and deidara threw a stick at him, knocking him off the branch. Itachi rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. ideidara looks so happy. Im glad. Even if its not me, its enough to see him smile like that/i "man I guess its true, I mean you moved out to your own apartment, god your neighbor must never sleep. Too much moaning." "hidan!" "and how would you know?" sasori raised an eyebrow at the silver haired boy. "our rooms were next to each other. Trust me he's loud." He looked at the redhead and smiled. "oh! you thought we slept together? Nah, he never gave either of us that privilege." Itachis face was blocked by the book, coving his expression. i oh hidan if you only knew/i "hidan! Don't talk like that infront of sasori!" hidan smirked and kneeled infront of the blonde, lending close. "oh and why not?? I said we didn't…in less you want to" he chuckled as the blonde turned red. "not likely" sasori pulled deidara into his lap. "he's too busy with me" he kissed the blonde who eagerly returned it. "fuck, possessive much?" "yes, im VERY possessive when it comes to MY dei-chan" the said blonde smiled slightly "sasori-kun!!" deidara only called him that during….oh…he smiled and scooped the boy up bridle style. 'right…later" he smiled and carried the blonde to his car. Hidan sighed an layed down in the grass. "we wont see them for a looong time" Itachi smirked into his book. "quite"


End file.
